


two for the price of none

by sprx77



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dimension Travel, Drabble, Implied Masturbation, Jealousy, Kiss your double, M/M, Pining, Sharing a Bed, old fic i'm just now posting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprx77/pseuds/sprx77
Summary: When they rented an inn for the night, everyone took it for granted that he'd be okay sleeping with his Alternate-Universe Double.They're the same person after all, right?
Relationships: Road to Ninja Uchiha Sasuke/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	two for the price of none

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fangirlandiknowit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlandiknowit/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The sun within me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078553) by [fangirlandiknowit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlandiknowit/pseuds/fangirlandiknowit). 



> A very old fic from June 03 2017, probably. Originally it came with art. Originally it was just a ficlet scrawled in around the art, and it's still that short. This is my favorite ship.
> 
> When I write them fucking it'll be titled, "Buy one, get one off"

And then Sasuke gets into Charasuke’s space, breath hot on his face, and sharing a bed was _such_ a bad idea, fuck the mission.

He holds still, hardly daring to breathe, but his meaner double just grunts and rolls over. Charasuke lays in bed, unmoving, for a good ten minutes just listening to his own heart beat, fear laced with something else trudging mindlessly through his bloodstream.

His cheeks are hot.

He cannot _believe_ he went along with this, how can he– how can he last an entire night like this, attempting to sleep with an all around _better_ – he’s not bitter, not at all– version of _himself_ sleeps next to him, without a care in the world, and is it hot in here or is it just him?

He’s hot all _over_ and holds himself as still as he can so the bed’s other occupant doesn’t notice, can’t notice, and hysteria threatens to spill giggles into his mouth and out, so he clamps his lips down hard and just. The bedsheets are so soft, and it’s so cramped, so tight a fit, warmth radiating from scant inches away. Sasuke isn’t touching him (but he could be) and Charasuke slams down hard on that thought before it can grow any more inappropriate.

Sage, this was such a terrible idea. Maybe if he waits a couple hours until Sasuke is for sure, _definitely_ asleep, he can just– no one has to know– if he’s quiet he can–

“Go to sleep” His double says, and Charasuke squawks, startled.

His heart thunders in his chest, all he can hear, but Sasuke’s tone was gruff, sleepy. He can’t know, can he? Couldn’t know, definitely didin’t even suspect.

Charasuke bites hard on his lip, willing himself to calm the fuck down, futilely.

He is so _fucked_.

* * *

The original:

(Please note that I do not do art regularly, and also this was three years ago).


End file.
